Boing
by SkyLarBonds2077
Summary: Ben's new Nike Shox basketball sneakers may have given him the extra bounce he has looked forward to, but he discovers that his springy shoes may also be an alien. Update: Chapter III finally added!
1. Chapter 1: Coiled Back

Boing

by Calvin Gardner aka SkylarBonds2077

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Ben 10. They are properties of Cartoon Network and Man Of Action. Also, I'm not trying to advertise any brands. Shoes (especially the Nike Shox, hence the story title) just happened to inspire this story. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.

Chapter I:

Coiled Back

It was around 7:19 pm and Ben along with Gwen and their grandfather Max had just gotten home from the mall. While Gwen wanted to shop for clothes, Ben wanted to get some new sneakers. His old ones were tattered and torn from the wear and tear he inflicted upon them, and were rather flimsy since his parents had gotten them cheap, not to mention he ruined his replacement sneakers, which were Reebok Pump shoes, since he liked to play with them a lot by unnecessarily inflating and deflating them. Ben instantly ran into the Rustbucket and whipped a shoebox swiftly out of the Champs Sports bag and took the shoes out of the box, and there they were; The shoes that Ben has been looking forward to ever since he found the release date on the internet 9 months ago. A sneaker, to most, that was very ugly and unattractive, but to Ben, were a thing of beauty. His eyes instantly lit up when they hit the shoes, a giddy grin on his face. The sneakers were finally his; The Nike Shox Optimal.

"Finally", Ben smilled. "The coolest shoes on the planet Earth."

He continued inspecting the black/white, patened leather mid-top basketball sneakers with such excitement, as Gwen and Max make their way onto the RV. Gwen shakes her head at Ben's enthusiasm for sneakers.

"You know they're just going to get destroyed in 3 months", scoffed Gwen.

"You knew my last pair of sneakers were cheap", Ben shot back, defensively. "These are more sturdy because they are Nike sneakers!"

"Haven't you ever heard of Starbury? You could've gotten those instead since they look like $100 sneakers with a Payless price! Plus, you popped your Reebok Pump sneakers because you played with them too much!"

"Why are you so concerned anyways, doofus? You're just my cousin, not my mother. Maybe you're just mad because all you could get was a T-Shirt and you didn't have enough to get your own sneakers."

"Puh-lease. Honestly, I don't know why you're so obsessed with sneakers. I mean, they're just shoes."

"These aren't just any shoes; These are Nike Shox! The shoes that go 'boing'! See the springs on the back? These are like wearing trampolines on your feet!"

"Oh, jeez. I can't believe you buy into all that propaganda. I'll admit that Reebok Pumps aren't a gimmick since they actually do inflate, but these are a different story. I've had a pair of those stupid Shox shoes last summer and they don't spring back like advertised, therefore they won't go 'boing', you little geek."

"Yes they do go 'boing', I've seen the commercials!"

"Yeah, on YouTube. Those 'boing' commercials are so old. Just give it up, those springs don't work!"

"They so do work!"

"No, they don't! That's how Nike cheats you out of money!"

"You're lying, doofus! These do go 'boing', which is exactly why I got them!"

"What do you know, you little fake sneakerhead? You haven't even ran in them yet to even see for yourself..."

"Both of you cut it out!" 

Ben and Gwen both jump. Normally mild-mannered, Max has had enough of their bickering ever since the early morning. Not to mention his growing tendency to lose sleep by the night isn't helping any.

"Now, the both of you stop arguing", Max said sternly. "I've had to hear this ever since we took Ben here to Champs Sports to get his sneakers. Now, Gwen, I want you to leave Ben alone. It's his money and he could get shoes with them if he wanted to. Now go to bed. We have a very busy day ahead of us, and I do not want to hear another peep out of you two for the entire evening."

Ben and Gwen nod in agreement. As Max set up his futon, Ben puts his shoes back into the box and enters the bathroom to prepare for the night. About 12 minutes later, Ben is still in the bathroom when it should've taken him just 4 minutes to wash his face and brush his teeth, let alone change into his nightwear. Gwen suddenly grows impatient and begins banging on the bathroom door.

"Hey, dweeb. Did you eat too much cheese again?", Gwen scolds, angrilly.

"Hey, back off", Ben said, sharply. "I'm hurrying as fast as I can!"

"Well, hurry up already! I've got to get in there!"

"What did I just tell you two?", Max sighed, frustratedly.

About a minute later, Ben finally waltz out the bathroom, nonchalantly, as if nothing ever happened. As soon as Gwen goes into the bathroom, the odor hits her almost instantly. Turns out, her guess for why Ben has spent so much time in the bathroom was right. Letting out a disgusted groan, Gwen enters the bathroom and heads for the air spray to get rid of the funky smell. 3 Minutes later, she walks out of the bathroom and makes her way to her bottom bunk and resumes berating Ben.

"You did eat too much cheese, didn't you?", Gwen said, annoyed. "I told you not to eat 10 slices of cheese singles in one setting!"

"So sue me", retorts Ben. "I love cheese."

"Enough to endure bad gas, resulting in you stinking up the bathroom and almost totally killing your cousin?"

"Hey, I didn't do that!"

"Ugh. Just shut up and go to bed, you little dweeb. I want to kill you so bad..."

_Finally, some peace and quiet_, thought Max. As Gwen finally slipped into deep sleep, Ben found himself unable to sleep. He's been tossing and turning for 2 hours, thinking about his new shoes. Finally, Ben hopped out of his top bunk and walked straight for his new shoes. He glanced at them for 10 seconds, only to eventually put them on. He got up and walked around in them, desperate for that springy, trampoline-like response from the shoes that he has longed for. Disapointment suddenly sets in, and Ben quickly blocks it out by thinking, _Maybe I have to jump around in them in order to get these springs to work_. After walking around them for a while longer, he finally goes back to sleep, leaving them on. Suddenly, he gets up only an half hour after falling asleep, feeling more restless for the day to start._ I wish the stupid sun would come up already_, Ben thought to himself, waiting to finally be able to break in his brand new shoes. He finally desides that he could wait no longer, nearly hops out of bed and walks out of the Rustbucket. Walking around for about 3 minutes, Ben became frustrated with not being able to make his new shoes "bounce".

"Stupid coils...", Ben muttered angrilly. "BOUNCE ALREADY!!!!"

Ben suddenly climbs up the picnic table and takes a big leap from it and suddenly, the impact from the landing was strong enough to make the springs on his Shox sneakers collapse and coil back, giving him that bounce he was looking for. But Ben suddenly finds that he has gotten more bounce than he bargained for -- The springs on his shoes sent him flying about 50 feet IN THE AIR!!

On the way down, Ben was able to catch a tree branch and because he feared the impact of jumping from the tree, uses his omnitrix to shift into Four-Arms, only to find that his shoes seemed to grow with his feet and was still visible!

"What the...", Ben muttered, bewildered. "I still have the shoes on, and they still fit comfortably! What is going on here?"

From then, Ben merely shrugs and leaps out of the tree, only to bounce another 50 feet from the ground with each stride. Once he regained control over his gravity-defying, astronaut-like leaps, he takes a seat on the picnic table, confused and bewildered. Panting heavily, he reaches over to take off his shoes only to find another startling discovery -- The double-straps on the shoes seemed to stay latched on and didn't want to let go, and actually started to get tighter around his feet, constricting them like a boa constrictor or, in Ben's mindframe, an anaconda.

"Stupid shoes", Ben muttered, struggling with the straps. Forgetting about the shoes' springs, Ben tries to pull the shoes off by having one foot forcing a shoe off of the other, only to have his left foot sliding off of his right foot, sending him stumbling towards the RV. As he struggles to regain control, he hits another big stride and his shoes sends him flying head-first into the Rustbucket like a missle making its way to a submarine!

BANG!!! 

The RV shook violently as Ben yelped out in pain. Max and Gwen instantly jump out of their beds and race to find out what was going on. As soon as they get out, Ben's omnitrix times out, and they find Ben on the ground, holding his head in pain, shoes still intact on his feet.

"Well, you just couldn't wait to break those little puppies in, could you?", said Max, head shaking.

"What was you doing out here, you freak?", Gwen shouted.

Ben got up, swiftly brushed the dirt from his pajamas, and responded, "You guys are not going to believe this. These shoes, if I walk hard or jump on them, will catapult me to the heavens! Which is why you felt that mini-earthquake inside the Rustbucket."

"Well, what exactly were you doing?", Gwen asked.

"When I jumped off of that picnic table", Ben panted, pointing at the table, "and I landed hard, the springs in my shoes sent me flying all the way to that tree up there, and then I turned into Four-Arms to absorb most of the impact, and as I was trying to get these shoes off, I slipped and bounced head-first into the Rustbucket!"

"You mean to tell me you still had the shoes on even after you were Four-Arms?"

"Yeah. These shoes melded onto my feet as Four-Arms as if it it had Upgrade's genes into it, and they're stuck to my feet. They won't even unstrap!"

Out of nowhere, the trio begin to hear this faint beeping. Confused, they look around, until both Gwen and Max lays eyes on Ben's shoes. On the medial side of his right shoe, there is a green blinking indicator. Max takes a closer look and finds out that the sneakers that Ben bought may be in connection to his omnitrix.

"Ben, you're in for a big suprise", sighs Max. "Your new shoes may be a part of an Upgrade alien."

Chapter II coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2: One Small Step For Trouble

Chapter II:

One Small Step For Trouble

"My shoes are galvanic mechomorphs?", gasped Ben.

"Yes, they are", Max responded, pointing to the glowing green indicator. "See this bright green dial here?"

Ben takes a quick look at the green indicator, which while unbeknownst to Ben not having the shape-shifting feature, is something similar to the dial on his omnitrix. Ben actually thought he could "turn off" the Upgrade-like effect on his shoes as he desperately attempts to turn it, to no avail.

"This stupid dial", hissed ben, "it won't bulge! It's stuck!" 

"I'm afraid you're stuck with these shoes", sighed Max. "Until at least, we can find out a way to get rid of this problem."

"Ugh", Gwen laughed, "you're better off keeping those shoes on after all. Like, who wears shoes without socks? Gross! Besides, I don't believe for one second that those springs on your shoes caused you to fly up that tree!"

"Oh, yeah?", Ben sneered. "Wait right here and watch this."

Ben climbed back up the picnic table and once again, leaped off of it and causes the Shox springs to retract with pressure and coil back, flinging Ben 50 feet in the air, as Ben carefully slows down his momentum on the way down to avoid bouncing away in the woods like an out of control human superball. Gwen's jaw dropped and nearly hit the ground.

"Holy...", Gwen said, covering her mouth in an attempt to censor herself.

"Cool, huh?", Ben said, cocky. "I told you these shoes can make you bounce. Eating those words yet?"

"Ugh, shut up dweeb", Gwen snarled, trying to hide her amazement at Ben's seemingly-gimmicky shoes. "You make me sick, always trying to one-up me."

"I've got just one word, cousin; Boing."

"I said be quiet."

"Boing."

"Shut up, Ben! I get the point!"

"Boing! Boing! Boingy-boingy boooiiiinggyyy!!!!"

"Ben, SHADDUP!!!!!"

"Do we have to go through this all night?", snapped Max. "Now I've said not to argue during the rest of this night and I meant that! Now calm down, the both of you. We have to focus on this situation with Ben's shoes here."

Max continues to inspect Ben's shoes, puzzled as to how this could've happened. "Ben, I advise you to resist temptations to take giant steps or leap off of large-scale objects in these shoes", Max said. "We don't want to attract any on-lookers. In fact, keeping galvanic mechomorphs on your feet that we know nothing about may even be dangerous."

"Aw, come on Grandpa!", Ben groaned. "That's the fun of these shoes! That's why I bought these for!"

"Yes, but normal Nike Shox sneakers don't even make you jump all that high in the first place, therefore there has to be some sort of error with your shoes."

"How do you know?"

"I used to have a pair when they first came out 7 years ago. I saw the 'boing' commercials and fell for that mess myself. Yes, I too thought it was cool for even grown people to have spring-loaded shoes, but I wound up being gullable towards clever marketing. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. Promise me that you won't go bouncing about like an astronaut while you still have these shoes stuck to you. Please?"

Ben sighs in frustration. "Fine, Gramps. Fine. Jeez, you never let me have any fun."

What Ben didn't know is that these shoes, just like his omnitrix, originally came from another planet. These sneakers were actually a part of a star moonball player named Glix from the planet Galvatron. During a hotly-contested game, Glix was experiencing problems with his form, and found his lower half seemingly disinergrating into little or big pieces, and the sneakers were actually his feet, and somehow they have made their way onto Earth, taking the shape of Ben's shoes.

"Hmmm, well an hour of fun won't hurt", said Ben mischeviously, smiling at his shoes.

"Ben, I know that look", Gwen said. "You heard what Grandpa said, do not play with your shoes!"

"Oh, come on! Live a little! I'm just going to break these in a little more. I'll be back in an hour, and don't tell Grandpa!"

As Ben bounced away to the woods, disreguarding Max's warnings, Gwen throws up her arms and groans in frustration, "You little dweeb, Max is telling you not to bounce around in those for A REASON!!". However, Ben didn't care and was instead in his own little world. As he bounced away to the woods, he decided to do a little exploring for a while, hooting and laughing with each bounce. He later stopped and thought of another idea.

"I should go XLR8", said Ben with a mischevious grin, "and travel the world in these shoes in an hour."

Meanwhile, back at the RustBucket, Gwen rushed to Max to tell him that Ben disreguarded his warnings. "Grandpa!", Gwen panted. "Grandpa! Ben is gone!"

"What?!", Max roared.

"Ben totally ignored your warnings not to go out there in those shoes! I tried to stop him and he just bounced away!"

Max sighs, and says to particulary no one, "That boy is very hard headed". He then activates the RustBucket to go and find Ben, who is just about to activate the omnitrix to turn into XLR8. "It's hero time", Ben said, as he got ready to activate the omnitrix. Just as he gets ready to slam the dial down, a mysterious hand grabs Ben's right arm and drags him all the way down a fiery crash site, with Ben struggling to get out of the strong vice-like grip. It just so turned out that this mysterious figure happened to be Glix, who decided to travel Earth to find the missing pieces of himself, and his indicators lead him to Ben. As soon as they reached the crash site, Glix threw Ben to the ground hard, and then went for his feet.

"Hey", Ben groaned, attempting to kick at Glix, "what gives? Let go!"

"No!", Glix screeched. "You have a part of me, and I must have it now!"

"A part of you? Aliens don't even wear shoes, not to my knowledge!"

"Those aren't sneakers, those are my feet!"

Suddenly, the sensors on Ben's sneakers begin to go wild and gives off a blinding flash, sending both Ben and Glix flying about 5 feet apart from each other. Ben, realizing that the shoes are still melded to his feet, decides to make a run for it, with Glix following suit. _I am not giving up these cool shoes_, Ben thought to himself as he bounced his way to safety. He then spots Max and the RV and tries to get their attention.

"Grandpa!", Ben waved as he bounced in the air. "I'm over here!"

"Ben...", Max whispered, in both frustration and concern. Max spots Ben bouncing up and down and immediately drives over to his direction. "Hurry, Ben!", Max said, as Gwen extended her hand to help Ben get in. "Grab Gwen's hand and get in! We're being followed!"

Ben grabbed Gwen's hand as she, with every strength in her small body, pulled Ben into the RustBucket and immediately locked the door afterwards. Shaken by the rough entrance, Ben found himself on the floor dazed, rubbing his head after he took yet another hard impact against the wall of the RV. Still a little out of it, Ben can hear Gwen's faint voice, and it seemed like an echo effect going in his ear as she scolded him about going against Max's warning.

"Ben!", said Gwen, repeated slapping his face to snap him out of his dizzying trance. "Snap out of it! Wake up!"

Gwen tries desperately to snap Ben out of his trance, but all attempts seem to fail. With Glix gaining up on them, she has to think quickly to keep Glix at bay before he tries to meld himself to the RustBucket and take control, and put Max, Ben and Gwen in danger, as he will do whatever is in his means to get parts of his form back, even if it meant that Ben had to die for them.

Chapter III coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3 A New Pair Of Air Clouds

Chapter III:

A New Pair Of Air Clouds

_Author's Notes: Thanks to those who left reviews. This story is far from over, just needed a little hiatus!_

"Ben, you little dweeb, WAKE UP!!"

Gwen tries numerous attempts to get Ben to wake up, in which all attempts seem to be unsuccessful. Finally, in a fit of desperacy, Gwen makes for the hose to the sink and drenches Ben in water, in which he responds by yelping and suddenly clutching onto Gwen very tightly, frightened for his life. He remains holding Gwen very tightly as she tries to shove him away.

"Get off me, you little dweeb", Gwen said, puching Ben in his head. "We're cousins, for God's sake!"

Ben finally lets go, shuddering both vocally and physically. Ben hugs himself tightly, freezing from the water Gwen nearly drowned him in, breathing so hard that one can hear him vocalize softly when he inhales and exhales.

"Are you crazy, Gwen?", Ben shuddered. "That water was way too friggin' cold! You could've killed me with hypothermia!"

"Maybe I should've", Gwen responded cynically. "Didn't I tell you not to bounce away to the woods like that?!"

Ben falls silent, rather focusing on trying to warm himself up. He goes to the front seat of the RV to find a large blanket and as he proceeds to take the blanket and wrapped himself in it, he notices a scowl on his grandfather's face. Ben knows he is in trouble for disobeying his strict orders to stay put. _Why did I have to give in to temptation_, he asked himself in his thoughts. However, Max remained silent for at least a half an hour, trying to focus on getting the kids to safety while Glix continued his pursuit. Max swerved left, Max swerved right. Suddenly, he notice white rings forming around his steering wheel and the rings detached into long white strips and grasped Max's wrists tightly! Letting out a terrifying gasp, Max struggles to get free, but with no success. The stranglehold on his wrists are too strong! After braking hard, Max finally confronts Ben for disobeying him.

"Ben, I told you to stay put for a reason!", Max snapped. "I can't believe you ignored my strict orders to stay put!"

"Gramps, I was starting to get bored", Ben responded lamely. "I had to do something!"

"That is no excuse! Look what's happening to me now!"

Ben rushes to the front to find Max struggling from Glix's tight hold on his wrists. Ben begins to feel a rush of guilt send chills down his spine, in which he quickly ignores. Ben quickly turns into Upgrade and makes his way inside the RustBucket to fight Glix. However, the battle proved too big for two galvanic mechamorphs and an RV to handle. In a blinding flash, the RV violently shook and threw Max from the drivers' seat all the way to the back of the RV as Glix loosened his grip on him. Suddenly, the RV comes to an abrupt halt. There were no more disturbances. Everyone rose to their feet, looking around the RV suspiciously.

"It's too quiet", Ben said wearily.

Slowly, Ben edged out of the RustBucket and found a big cave right by their crash site, and motioned everyone to follow him.

"Let's check this place out", Ben panted. "That goon has to be around here somewhere."

"Be careful", Max cautioned. "Things can always take a turn for the worst."

As Ben, Gwen and Max entered the dark cave, they approach cautiously, watching every angle. Suddenly, Ben's shoes starts giving the effect of melting. Witnessing his shoes "melt" to the ground, Ben stared in fear, scared stiff. Through the whole process, Ben did not twitch even his eyelids as he looks at his feet sticking to the ground. Once the shoes finished melding to the ground, Ben tries with all his strength to break free, but finds himself stuck to the ground literally.

"My feet!", Ben yelped, trying to break away. "They're stuck to the ground!"

"Great", Gwen sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "See what you've got us into now, dweeb?"

"Back off, will ya? I'm the one stuck here, not you!"

"I don't care. Quite frankly, I think we should just leave right now and keep you stuck here! At least I'll be able to rest better then."

"Gwen, shut up! You're not gonna leave me here!"

"That is ENOUGH!", Max shouted, causing Ben and Gwen to both flinch nervously. "Now we have to work together to figure out how to free Ben from his strange shoes and fighting will not help anything!"

Gwen and Max silently think up ways to help Ben as he continues struggling from the grip of his melty shoes. Suddenly, a huge shake rocks the cave, causing debris of broken cave rocks crashing from the roof. Gwen and Max effortlessly avoid all the boulders ready to drop on them, but Ben doesn't seem quite as lucky. A gigantic piece of rock from the roof of the cave have loosened from the violent shake and drops down. Ben desperately tries to pull his legs from his melty shoes with no luck. If he doesn't do something, then the rock will crush him whole like a tiny bug under someone's foot!

"Now I lay me down to sleep...", Ben says quietly to himself, eyes closed tight.

Just as the gigantic boulder reached about two centimeters away from smashing Ben, this black and white hammock catches the boulder, and then quickly wraps itself around it and moves it out of harm's way. It wound up being Glix who saved Ben from getting killed! After moving the boulder, Glix returns to his regular form and approaches Ben sternly. He makes it very clear what he came for.

"Know why your feet is stuck to the ground?", Glix hissed.

"Wanna throw me a bone here?", Ben said, shrugging his shoulders in confusement.

"I melded your shoes to the ground because I knew you'd search for me in this cave. I'm not going to ask you but once. Give up those shoes and give the pieces of myself back."

Ben looked down at his feet, covered by black and white dried mush. He can no longer recognize his sneakers anymore. Realizing that he couldn't win, he looked back up at Glix, gave a sigh, and huffed out, "It's yours". With that, Glix changed the texture of the blobs on Ben's feet from solid to liquid-like and reveals his now bare feet. The blobs make their way to Glix's lower body and forms into feet from his lower legs. Ben starts looking as if he had lost his best friend.

"Man, those shoes were cool", Ben said, wiggling his toes freely. "I'm gonna miss them."

"Ben, why didn't you wear socks?", Gwen scolded. "Now we all have to deal with your funky feet! Man, they stink!"

"Shut up, dweeb! How was I supposed to know those shoes were going to stick to me in the first place?"

As Glix made his way out of the cave, he suddenly has a change of heart. Needing help with finding the rest of the pieces of his form, Glix pulls out a big orange Nike box and hands them down to Ben, who suddenly brightens up to the sight of the shoe box, thinking he was going to get another pair of Nike Shox Optimals.

"Cool!", Ben said excitedly. "Are these the new Nike Shox Optimal?"

"No", Glix hissed. "they're even better than those. Look inside."

Ben opens the box and finds a pair of all-clear Nike Air Force 1 high top sneakers in size 13. Ben looks at the clear sneakers confusingly and then said, "What are these? These shoes are too big! And why are they all clear?"

"There's more to meet the eyes with these shoes", Glix replied. "These special Air Forces are comprised of nothing but air matter."

"Air matter? What the heck is air matter?"

"Gasses with the same property as air with added purposes. I don't know much about this experiment except that this is a result of what happens when scientists sometimes mess with nature. These shoes are size adjustable and literally comprised of nothing but air clouds. These shoes are also inflatable and can not only provide huge airtime when you leap in them, but can also cushion your feet from the impact of landing about 30 feet from the ground without doing harm to your feet or ankles. The air soles on these shoes are about 7 times thicker than that found on typical Air Force 1 sneakers, and can allow you to levitate up to 5 feet from the ground for a short period of time. Try them on."

"Dude, these are size 13. Do I look like Bigfoot to you?"

Glix sighs, takes one of the air shoes from the box and mushes the heel and toe together to meld them into Ben's correct size, almost as if he was handling shoes made of silly putty. Then he takes the other one and does the same, and hands them to Ben.

"Are you happy now?", Glix hissed.

"Wow", Ben said in astonishment. "Cool!"

"Now try them on immediately."

Ben, one by one, puts on the air shoes and wiggles his toes inside them. He inspects the clear shoes closely, and walks, kicks and jumps around in them, and begins levitating from the ground after jumping in them.

"Whoa!", Ben exclaimed as he's floating about 2 feet from the ground. "These shoes are weird! I don't even feel them on me, my feet still feels bare!"

"Can you also change the air clouds into solid colors?", Gwen joked. "We can still see Ben's ugly feet. Nobody wants to see his toes, especially when he wiggles them. They curl up like short, stubby little inchworms!"

"Gwen, be quiet! Don't talk about my feet!"

"No, you cannot change the air clouds into solid colors", Glix hissed. "In order for the air properties in these air clouds to work properly, they must be left alone. Any mark made on these shoes will drastically lessen the effects of these special sneakers. Which means that Ben should always float on these shoes rather than try to walk or run in them. Luckily, these can't get ripped or torn, but getting any mark on these shoes, whether it be paint, marker or even soil from the ground, will damage these shoes and lessen the purpose of these shoes. Take good care of these, Ben. You're going to need these, because now I need you."

Ben nodded, looking down at his feet. He instantly fell in love with his special Air Force 1 sneakers. He snapped out of it quickly, and shrugged, "What do you mean you need me?"

"My quest to get my matter isn't complete yet. There are sill pieces of me missing and I need your help to retrieve them. I used to be 6 feet and 8 inches when I was complete, but I am now just maybe 3 or 4 inches taller than you. Height is important in the game of moonball in my homeplanet, and this will greatly jeporadize my career if I returned to my planet like this."

Ben looked at Glix without any conviction. He doesn't feel right helping someone who has tried to attack him and has especially risked the life of his cousin and grandfather. He quickly makes up his mind, however feeling quite uneasy about it.

"So what do we have to do?", Ben sighed.

Chapter III coming soon...


End file.
